The present invention relates to a housing pan for supporting a fluid delivery pump, in particular for a delivery aggregate for delivering fuel from a fuel tank.
A known delivery aggregate of the above mentioned type for delivering fuel from a fuel tank is disclosed in the German patent document DE 44 44 854 A1. In this aggregate the delivery of fuel pump is arranged in a filter pan which is inserted in the housing pan closed with the flange from the upper side. This complete mounting unit known as an assembly unit is inserted in the fuel tank of a motor vehicle and mounted on its bottom. The housing pan is always filled with fuel from the inner chamber of the tank through a supply opening the fuel pump aspirates fuel from the housing pan through a filter arranged at its suction side in the filter pan and pumps it to the internal combustion engine through a delivery conduit which is connected at its pumping side. A consumed fuel which is not consumed flows through a return conduit again to the housing pan. The fuel return flow is used also for operation of a suction jet pump which delivers the fuel from the fuel tank into the housing pan through the supply opening, so that the fuel level in the housing pan is always maintained at the same level, even when the fuel level in the fuel tank is lowered below it.